


Weed be perfect together

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean is finished with his thesis and decides to relax - finally smoking some weed. He's just not expecting to be almost naked when Castiel and his brother Jimmy arrive...





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time every writing Dean/Cas/Jimmy but I like it. I think I'll stick around for some more...
> 
> Also, I might be Dutch but I don't know the first thing about smoking weed or getting high. So, I encourage you to read over this. Also, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!

Dean was so fucking glad he was done. He absolutely hated writing essays, and turning in his final Master’s thesis (he hoped) would finally put an end to it all. It would probably take his supervisor a few weeks to check, and the second supervisor would take too long to check it, and Dean would be stressed out every day, but it was very much worth it – in a few months’ time, he could finally call himself Dean Winchester, MA. A few years ago he would not have seen himself graduating in Art history, but he enjoyed it, and everyone had encouraged Dean to start doing whatever the fuck he wanted to do.

Dean looked at the clock, and sighed. It was fun to hand in a thesis, but now he had absolutely nothing to do anymore, and he was also lacking the drive to do anything anymore, or do any reading even if it was recreational. And it was way too early to start on dinner as Castiel and Jimmy would only be back around 7 o’clock, and that was still like 5 hours from now. He turned on the TV and muttered as the shitty daytime television started blearing from the screen.

After half an hour of the Spanish soap opera currently playing, Dean got bored of it. He already knew what was going to happen (José would definitely be dumped before the end of the episode, and would be crawling back to Esméralda after a few failed attempts at a one night stand), and it annoyed him. He looked over his shoulder towards the storage cupboard that held Castiel and his recreational stuff, and thought to himself: _Why not? I just finished that stupid piece of shit. It’s about time for a celebration now._

Normally, he wouldn’t smoke anything without Castiel being there, but now he felt bold and he wanted to relax without having to think. _Weed it is_ , Dean thought, and got up to get some rolling paper and the little baggie of weed Castiel had recently gotten somewhere. He quickly rolled a joint – and then another few, because he never knew how many he would have to smoke before the trance would hit _just right_. He got himself comfortable on the couch, fluffy pillows to support his back, and he turned the TV off. No use trying to watch anything, basically. He knew he would be useless a few joints in, and he’d rather not be caught out watching porn again after getting high. Castiel still hadn’t forgiven him for that one time when Dean had charged their credit card several times by watching the most expensive gay porn he could find while high. The worst thing was that Dean couldn’t even remember what exactly he had watched, and the video didn’t download, so they didn’t know if it was worth their money or not.

Dean found he was now sufficiently prepared to start on his first joint, and relaxed into the couch as he lit the joint. He took a long drag and held the smoke in his lungs until they burned. Then he exhaled and closed his eyes. It felt good to be done, it felt good to know that his boyfriend slash roommate would be home in a few hours, and that they could celebrate, and it felt even better knowing that his boyfriend’s twin brother would also be there with him to celebrate. The secret twin fantasies had not been secret for a long time, but Jimmy had always declined joining Cas and Dean in a threesome since he had his own relationship to think of, and his girlfriend would not take nicely to getting to know that Jimmy had fucked his twin and his twin’s boyfriend. Dean moaned. How nice it would be if Jimmy joined them…

Dean stubbed out the smouldering last bits of the first joint, and lit a second one. His mind was preoccupied with thinking about Jimmy and Cas and Cas and Jimmy and how nice it would be if the three of them would just finally get up to no good, and how he would not be able to tell the two of them apart when they tied him up and blindfolded him and both were quiet and they would gently open him up and he would not be able to tell the two of them apart… Dean moaned again, shifting on the couch and trying to accommodate his slowly hardening length. Arousal was simmering through his veins and he had to wonder if that was how and why he had watched porn last time he was high – he seemed to get horny when he was high.

A slow fog was enveloping his brain and he decided to throw caution to the wind – Castiel and Jimmy would not be home for a few hours and who cared that Dean was naked in his own home, right? He took his pants and underwear off in one quick motion and then stopped. He wanted to feel sexy, not just horny. Putting down the joint, he got up from the couch and walked into his bedroom to rummage through his sock drawer. After what felt like an hour, he finally found what he was looking for: a pair of satiny panties with a lace trim. The arousal was getting to him and he couldn’t help but shiver at the sight of the panties. He really wanted to wear them, and he wanted Cas to witness him wearing them but he hadn’t yet found a good time to reveal his panty kink to Castiel. Any time should be able to work, but it turned out to not be true for Dean. Now, though, _now_ Dean felt okay and prepared, and before he knew it, he was tugging on the panties and sighing at how soft they felt, and how restricting they were around his dick. He _loved_ wearing the things, he absolutely _loved_ it. He slowly walked back to the living room, and lowered himself onto the couch. He decided that he could lose the T-shirt as well, and the cool air brushing against his nipples made him shiver. Dean was excited, he was high and horny, and he just wished that Castiel would be coming home and would fuck him within an inch of his life, and it would be for the best if that was going to happen within ten minutes from now.

Dean relit his second joint and took a long drag. The second one was almost finished, but he knew that he would not get to the third one. Right now, he was in a good place, and the third joint might just tip over the scales into the territory of it _not_ being pleasant anymore. Perhaps he’d smoke the third one with Castiel instead, and have them share it. Maybe shotgunning it… And Dean was back to fantasising about Castiel. He put the finished joint into the ashtray and dragged a finger over his panty-clad dick. It would only be a matter of time before he was going to come if he would actually touch himself, but he wasn’t there yet, so he was going to drag this out.

Dean’s high brain decided that the room was just too quiet, and that the cars in the street were too loud, so he turned on the iPod on the docking station with a push of the button on the remote. He didn’t even care what he was listening to, as long as the cars weren’t going to make more noise than the music playing.

So of course Dean didn’t hear a key turning in the lock, and he didn’t hear the door opening. He had his eyes closed, and one of his hand was lightly massaging his balls, the other playing with a nipple. He was absolutely enjoying himself, but what he did hear was the shocked gasp coming from the door. Dean’s eyes flew open and he made to pull a pillow from the couch to cover himself up, but when he saw who stood in the door opening, he relaxed slightly.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, his voice relaxed again. “How y’doing?”

“I’m fine,” Castiel replied. “Also, Dean, Jimmy’s here too. You knew that, right?”

“Hi Dean!” Jimmy said, his voice almost a full octave higher than his normal voice.

Dean blushed and still went to grab that pillow, but Castiel rushed inside and grabbed Dean’s hands. Dean froze and looked at Cas with panic in his eyes.

“Cas? What- what are you-“

“Dean. Stop. Stop panicking. Stop trying to cover yourself. I’m enjoying it.”

Dean’s breathing still sped up, and Castiel sighed. He picked up one of the joints and lit it with the flair of a smoker. He took a hit and passed the joint on to Jimmy. “Please stop panicking, Dean. Jimmy… has had difficulties with Daphne, and they are actually completely through. They have broken up a few weeks ago, and we have come to a rather… _unfortunate_ conclusion lately.”

Dean was looking in between the twins with wide eyes, his erection flagging. He did not expect serious talk right now. “Cas, I’m sorry. Should I leave you guys to… talk about it later? I’m not actually fit to be talking about serious shit right now. I’m too far gone now.”

Castiel sighed. “I already saw that. We’ll just demonstrate, then.”

Castiel motioned for Jimmy to join him, and they sat down on the coffee table. Dean was still looking, but his brain felt sluggish for being dragged away from his arousal in such an unsexy way. He felt high and not high, and he was definitely _not_ in the mood for any toying with him. Castiel seemed to understand and he turned towards Jimmy. The two of them seemed to have a conversation in that weird twin-speak thing that they did all the time, and reached a conclusion at the exact same time as Dean was starting to get up from the couch.

“Don’t move, Dean,” Jimmy said without looking away from Castiel. His voice was smoothed over again, and it was as if the asshole had known that Dean was about to get up and just crash in his own bed again. “We have something to show you, and I don’t think you want to miss it for the world.”  
Dean relaxed into the couch again, and stared at Jimmy and Castiel. “Get on with it, then. My mood is ruined, and I just feel like I’m coming down from my high right now. Not a good feeling, man.”

Castiel chuckled and looked at Jimmy again. “Shall we?”

Jimmy nodded and slowly moved in. Dean did not dare move a muscle for fear of disturbing whatever was going to happen. _Cas and Jimmy are not going to kiss, are they?_ Dean thought, _Am I dreaming?_

When Castiel finally kissed Jimmy, Dean let out a rush of air, and immediately sucked in a new breath when Jimmy kissed him back enthusiastically. Dean could not have expected this at all, it was the least of all his hopes and dreams but then again, here they were… the twins of his dreams, kissing like their lives depended on it. The soft sounds the both of them made expressed that they were both content kissing, but Dean felt left out. Was he dreaming after all? His twins wouldn’t leave him out like that, now would they? They would include him and they would be having hot steamy sex on the couch and Dean would be fine with the stains and not once complain about them. Dean made a needy sound in the back of his throat, and that seemed to rip Castiel and Jimmy from whatever dream state they were in.

“Are you feeling left out, sweetheart?” Castiel asked, his voice roughened up. “Do you want to be included?” Dean could only nod, and he saw Jimmy light up at that.

“Do you want to kiss my brother, Dean?” Castiel looked between Dean and Jimmy, and gripped Dean’s hair. “Kiss my brother, darling. Don’t stop on my account. Please.”

Dean moved in, and finally pressed his lips to Jimmy’s. He had been dreaming about this and he still wasn’t sure it wasn’t just some kind of hallucination called upon by the weed he’d smoked. Jimmy tasted sweet, sweeter than Cas, and when Castiel started peppering kisses all over Dean’s shoulders, he knew he was in Heaven.

Dean’s erection returned with a vengeance, and he broke the kiss to press his lips into Castiel’s. Jimmy used the free space to move over to straddle Dean, and when Castiel stood up, Jimmy claimed Dean’s lips once more.

“Do you believe me now, Dean? Do you enjoy it?” Castiel’s voice washed over Dean, and he basked in the pride he heard in it. “You want to fuck my brother, Dean?”

Jimmy moaned at that and broke the kiss. “As much as I’d love to be fucked, I think I’m too close for that…” He brushed his hand down Dean’s panties, stroking softly over the hard length there.

“Fuck, Jimmy,” Dean moaned, “please, please, please, want your cock.”

Castiel tutted. “We won’t be fucking anyone tonight, Dean, Jimmy.” Castiel moved over to behind Jimmy, and started to remove Jimmy’s shirt. “Let’s start out going slowly and then ease our way into the fucking. We’re not there yet. Please get up for a second, Jimmy.” Jimmy obeyed Castiel, and Castiel made quick work of removing Jimmy’s pants and underwear. “For now you’ll just have to do some old fashioned humping.”

Dean moaned again as Jimmy’s hard cock came into contact with his panties. “Feels good…” he panted. “Want more.”

“Not now, Dean,” Castiel reprimanded while also starting to undress. “You’ll get more in a second.”

Dean and Jimmy were both panting, already close to the edge, and Castiel moved to put his dick between Jimmy’s leg, nudging his balls as he started thrusting in between. “Now, Dean, Jimmy: no coming until I say so!” Castiel threatened. “If you do, there will be no fucking for either of you in the upcoming week, okay?”

Both Jimmy and Dean whined, and quickly agreed. The thrusting started to chafe, but some precome made the chafe less bad. Still, the mild pain brought Dean even closer to the edge.

“Please, Cas,” he whimpered. “Please, please, I need to come, I’m so close, please…”

“Not yet, Dean,” Castiel answered. Jimmy moaned and his hips stuttered.

“Castiel, Castiel, please, please,” Jimmy’s voice joined Dean’s. Both were close and unable to keep in any longer.

“Okay,” Castiel relented, not wanting to draw it out very much longer, but also very close himself. “You both have permission to come.”

Both Dean and Jimmy sighed in relief, and groaned as they came, come spurting out to paint their bellies. Castiel was only behind them a few seconds, and white coated Jimmy’s balls and hole. The three of them crumpled in a sweaty and satisfied pile of bodies.

Dean spoke up first. “Guys, not to be a nuisance, but there’s come everywhere, and my panties are uncomfortable, and you guys are heavy. Like seriously. Get off of me, please.”

Castiel and Jimmy got up with a groan, and picked up a t-shirt from the pile of clothes on the floor to clean themselves and Dean up with. Dean grimaced as he peeled off the panties, and quickly walked to the bathroom to put them in cold water to prevent staining.

When he returned, both Castiel and Jimmy were wearing their boxer briefs again, and were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Dean quickly ducked into the bedroom to grab himself some underwear as well, and then joined the twins on the couch, sitting in between them.

“Do we need to talk about this shit, or are we just all together now?” Dean asked, the question undoubtedly on all of their minds.

“I don’t know,” Jimmy answered. “I was unsure how you’d react to Cas and me being kind of together, or like, fooling around with two brothers. I thought you might be uncomfortable.” Castiel nodded as if agreeing with Jimmy.

“The two of you are identical. I love Castiel, and I really like the way he looks. Jimmy, you look the same. I would not be… not attracted to you. And I don’t think- I mean I do kind of think it’s weird but it’s also not weird?” Dean was unsure how to put it into words. “I don’t think I can explain, but if you all want to do this again, I’m in. But just not when I’m high, okay?”

Castiel laughed. “I thought you’d be weird about it, really,” he said. “But then again, it does kind of make sense to accept it. So, boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends,” both Jimmy and Dean agreed. However weird it felt that weed was the thing to bring them together, they’d be perfect together.


End file.
